Crash Generation Episode 1: Nathan Cortex
by Crashrox92
Summary: Nathan feels terrible after killing crash c6 & how he has put coco through all this but she still has pity for him & offas her help but cortex has now threatened nathan that he'd kill coco&co one by one everytime he disobeys him DUE FOR REWRITE!
1. the beginning

when Nathan was just 5 years old he was suddenly taken from his mother and his original home by his father, now living with his father who Nathan did not know was an evil scientist putting the lives of poor innocent creatures in cages for a mutation experiment, he was also living with Nina who was staying as well as Nathan. Nathan & Nina were playing tag one day and Nina got curious about the furry orange animals in a smallish and cramped cage "I think dad said there band-I-coots" Nathan said noticing Nina's curiosity "what are there names " said Nina.

" who cares about there names they already have fleas they don't need to be named, that's like saying we should bask them in luxury" from the darkness came Nathan's father not the tallest of things but is very demanding and cruel to others the list of words to describe him is endless " and don't even think about touching them! " he said eying Nina which made her cringe

" you don't have to shout dad" Nathan said Nina's sensitivity makes her powerless against her emotions and finally lets out tears, cortex as much as he loves seeing people cry he was disgusted at Nina's tears and simply tutted " now come child you mustn't cry, crying makes us weak and we don't want that now do we because when your weak you get struck down by others and besides I did not mean to shout at you I just don't want you catching there mange " cortex wipes a tear from ninas face and wipes it on Nathan, Nathan merely frowned at this.

Cortex looked at Nina he observed her face legs and arms Nina felt uncomfortable with this "come with me Nina" Nina and cortex entered a room with a warning sign which Nathan couldn't work out the writing of, rust was making its way into the sign.

Nathan was left alone in the lab with the two bandicoots and other creatures in cages to his left " one of the bandicoots which had lightly coloured fur licked Nathan's hand, Nathan smiled warmly at his hand he noticed the other bandicoot next door he was has a slightly darker orange fur to the previous one he seemed a bit playful and hyperactive " your a fieste little guy aren't you?" moments passed as Nathan came attached to the first bandicoots eyes then the silence was broke when the door of which his father went into with Nina earlier swinged open.

" Nathan what did I tell you about those filthy animals" I'm sorry father..wheres nina?" nathan glanced around in confusion " shes got a virus" nathan blinked cortex sighed for nathan doesn't know what a virus is and cortex hates talking simple " nina has the flu and has gone to her bedroom for some rest" when he says bedroom he means the attic " oh.. ok " _how did nina suddenly get the flu? _nathan looked back at his father cortex stood there with a stern face " what?" " back to the subject about you and the filthy animal scene" nathan looked around to try and found an excuse before he hears another lecture from his father again. "HEY! Look at that what's that" cortex looked in the direction Nathan was pointing a giant machine looked like the inside of a clock "that is the source of this lairs I mean buildings power" cortex turned and withdrew the cage on the table with the two bandicoots. " hey dad!" " what!" " I know what to call those bandicoots" " go on then tell me" " crash and coco" cortex rolled his eyes and groaned " yeah sure Nathan" and then he once again entered the room he previously went into and slammed it shut an echo ran through the castle and Nathan was left alone..Again " great now who am I gonna play blind mans bluff with me?" he ties a white blindfold which had oil on around his face " ok the lantern will have to replace nina for the time being" Nathan walked blindly through the laboratory which was a danger hazard for people especially children. A screwdriver which was mistakably left on the floor along with some test tubes and a rubber band are a hazard someone could get hurt which Nathan will he continued to walk he then walked on the screwdriver which rolled forward and Nathan tripped and fell with his back against a huge object. He removed his blindfold when he regained strengh Nathan pulled himself up but noticed he was caught on one of the gears which was pulling him and pulling him Nathan used his arm to try and get loose but the gears were spinning so fast Nathan got his arm stuck moments passed and each moment his arm started to crack his hand was crushed under the gears Nathan screamed with agony his father heard noise and ran to Nathan " Nathan what did I tell you about… " daddy help me!" " hold on I'm coming!" he tugged at Nathan but no luck he glanced at nathans arm " Nathan I'm sorry if this is very painful but it's the only way" " only way for what… before Nathan said anymore his father yanked him out nathans arm came right off Nathan screamed and screamed but then half fainted with shock, cortex carried Nathan to a table Nathan barely hd his eyes open all he could see is a figure of his father and then complete darkness.

Nathan heard a voice telling him to wake up Nathan slowly opened his eyes to see his father looking at him with a sort of smile, " how are you feeling" he asked " I.. I feel fine dizzy….but fine" Nathan felt fine but he didn't look fine he slowly turned to his left arm his face went pale he felt he was going to vomit his arm was there but it wasn't his arm there where his skin and bone arm was , was replaced by a titanium arm (just imagine the terminators arm) it was a horrible site for poor Nathan " its Devine isn't it, it has all military weapons, nuclear weapons, its water proof fire proof and look it even has blue tooth"

Nathan didn't say a thing he was still focusing on his arm "your speechless aren't you I knew you would be" Nathan finally was able to speak "what have you done" "excuse me?" "Look at me dad I look terrible how can I go out looking like this will my friends think, oh hi guys sorry about this but you see my dad turned me into a FREAK!" "You don't look like a freak" "through your eyes maybe but others no!" " now you listen to me boy" said cortex in a harsh voice " I have gone through a lot of trouble bringing you out here" " but I didn't choose to come out here I was taken away, why did you take me away" " because, because …" "never mind that now how am I supposed to go to school looking like this" "ah this is when we come into a delay area" " huh what… do …you mean" I'm sending you and Nina to a new school the academy of evil where you will learn to be evil and will join me in my plan to conquer the world" Nathan stared at him and raised an eyebrow " what is wrong with you, no way am I going to that shit school neither am I joining you to as you say conquer the world" said Nathan " don't mock me Nathan" " no why should I I'm not going be evil just because you want me to and another…" silence! I will not tolerate your stubbornness you will go or do everything I tell you I'm your father you will do as I say everything I say goes" Nathan backed off " where's Nina?" Nathan ran to try and find Nina "Nina! Nina where are you?" "Hiya Nathan looking for me?" "Oh Nina there you are…" Nathan gasped "oh no you too" "whatever do you mean Nathan?" said Nina

Nathan stared at Nina straight in the eye and blinked her face was a pale blue colour her hair was much shorter and had spikes in he hands were made of steel she had hideous buck teeth showing at the front. "What? You mean this isn't great I feel all good inside oh I mean all evil inside" Nina chuckled " Nina what's happened to you your not the Nina I knew a few hours back" " your right _I'm not_" said Nina she smirked and laughed at the sight of Nathan's face " look at you, you look like a confused animal no where to go no one to turn to we are **greater** then we used to be Nathan and yet you still are so unhappy" " well Nina what would you want my face expression to be happy you must be joking" " have it your way" " see Nathan Nina's happy" cortex was standing in the archway " I'm sure as time goes by you'll get used to the idea now come we have work to do" Nathan grew enraged he clenched his fists but said to himself no he will go along with it for now but Nathan will never do it " _it will never work they'll see I won't be treated like this" _


	2. coco bandicoot

chapter 2 coco bandicoot 

As you know coco is one of the mutated bandicoots which escaped from neo's lab but Nathan doesn't know that but coco has a strange felling that she knows him. Coco is running around catching butterflies.

as it is one of her hobbies apart from her laptop" a Asian butterfly no a common admiral oh oh! Even better a owl butterfly I think?" coco was caught up in her butterflies that she didn't realise she was entering a darkened swamp the only place where light never touches " hmmm I don't think I should be here" She suddenly heard a growling noise and hissing noise coming from the swamp " _what was that" _it grew louder and louder circling around the tall ferns and grass then suddenly stopped coco's heartbeat was beating so fast you could hear it " I better go before the thing comes back" as she was backing off very slowly a huge crocodile plunged out of the ferns coco wanted to scream but nothing seemed to come out the crocodile ran to her she ran backwards and tripped over a tree root she closed her eyes but she noticed nothing happened she opened her eyes to see a young boy about her age grabbed the crocodile which was an inch away from her face and threw it to one side the boy went in after the crocodile coco struggled to her feet and with widened eyes watched them. " hmm dad did say this had all kinds of weapons I wonder if it has electric tools, chainsaw!" his arm turned into a chainsaw by voice command he used it on the reptiles tail and sliced it blood went everywhere it was too gruesome for coco to watch, with that the crocodile wailed and galloped off with a trail of blood behind him.

Coco once again closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them again to see the boy in front of her " oh you startled me" " sorry are you ok" " I'm fine thank you" she looked at his leg, blood was coming through his jeans a tooth was his leg " but your not" she said " me ha! Ow no I'm alright I'm used to this kind of thing I get it five times a day at home" he said half groaning he yanked the tooth out of his leg " see " coco gave a long stare at him " what's your name?" nathan risen from his feet " Nathan, have you got a name" " when someone calls me they call me coco so I guess that is my name" she said feeling very awkward " coco? that's a nice name" " Nathan?" coco said " hmm?" Nathan replied " you saved me and how you defended yourself was amazing I find that very attractive" coco flickered her eye at him " whoa whoa whoa now, now I realise your grateful that I saved you and all but do you mind waiting a few years before you start flirting with me" " sorry I don't know what came over me " coco felt very foolish and her face turned a bright pink " its ok " Nathan saw it was getting dark " oh no I better get home my father will be displeased" " wait, can I meet you somewhere tomorrow" coco looked at Nathan with puppy dog eyes " what you want to meet **me** somewhere tomorrow?" " yeah" " sure where do you want me to meet you" " that was a quick answer, well meet me at the shores of N.sanity island" " ok sure I'll try and make it as soon as possible, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this crocodile tail?" coco sneered at the tail " well goodbye" " bye then... I'll see you tomorrow" " yeah, yeah I am in deep sludge" said Nathan in a distressed manner

" can't wait until tomorrow I've got to plan things I need a schedule I need… a house doh!" coco smacks one hand on her face " I just realised where am I going to stay its getting dark I better start building one, do I even know how to build a house, oh well I'm sure I can fix up something well just for shelter anyway."

and so coco gathered up bits of building materials to start building a home she printed out blueprints (coco stole many things when she was at cortex castle) and began to build the time was 8:15 " oh I'm never going to finish this in one night I've only done 1 layer" as she said this her wall began to collapse in but with a heavy groan she continued to work she was sweating and bleeding in the process. " I can't pant take this anymore, I think I might sleep on the sand tonight I'm half way there anyway I can finish the rest tomorrow" she looked towards cortex castle "I hope crash has somewhere suitable to sleep I feel terrible after leaving him and tawna with that monstrosity." coco then yawned and curled herself up next to a rock"

It was 9:15 before Nathan returned home and he was tired and sore " where have you been Nathan have you seen the time you were supposed to be back at eight sharp" cortex snapped " sorry dad" " excuse me what is the correct name to pronounce me?" Nathan sighed in grief " sorry " " that's better you are forgiven" " hey Nathan " said nina, nathan was silent " still given me the silent treatment " no just wanted to say nothing is that a problem" " what's wrong with you?" " I'm tired I'm knackered and I'm sore" " I know, you must be after wrestling with that reptile and with blood on your leg" " what have I told you about spying on me!" " no matter anyway that's not what bothers me" " I thought everything bothered you" " shut up! I'm being serious" " so am I" nathan grinned " now listen " " you haven't told dad have you" " of course not, but Nathan that girl isn't human" " I know that " " but do you know what she is " " I don't know, oh please do tell me" said Nathan in a sarcastic way " well do you remember those two bandicoots" "I knew her name was familiar so shes a bandicoot" " yes Nathan that female is the bandicoot used in the mutation experiment" " dad did say something about that but I didn't believe it would work, but it did wow but I don't understand dad wouldn't just let them go that easily" " apparently there was a third bandicoot which crash fell a fond for. you remember crash the dopey one that span round and round the cage" " it was funny until he stopped" "Well anyway while the experiment was taking it's roots it made crash and the bandicoot formally known as tawna evolved into a more human shape while coco evolved after the scene with uncle neo ending up trying to catch crash. Crash got away through the castle window but tawna did not they never saw crash that day and that's all I know I'm guessing coco got away some how I mean how did she end up in the swamp" " how do you know all this nina?" " I was listening through the keyhole of course" " for once your information has been very useful to me nina thank you" " no problem but don't ever thank me again" nina hissed " fine, hey da.. I mean can I go out tomorrow sir? _you pathetic old man_ " " for your correction of speech Nathan you may" " most appreciated sir" " where are you going tomorrow like?" " going to see coco of course " " why?" " because I like her" " I hope you tell her who you are" " no way! If I tell her I'm the son of a cortex she'll be sure to turn me away" " and your not happy because" " because I want to build a kind of relationship with her" " you mean like a love relationship" " no!" " yes it is ha ha, man I can see it now you and that thing getting married and having a little pitter patter of little deformed children" " shut up nina, you can't say much yourself about deformed look at your teeth and your blue face you look like the cookie monster crossed with bugs bunny " nina was silent " uncle neo! Nathans being mean to me" and nina ran off " humph cry baby!" _Nathan that was a bit mean wasn't it even for you. _" nina, nina wait I didn't mean what I said nina!"


	3. son of a cortex and the plan

"**son of a cortex!"**

that afternoon Nathan went down to the coast coco was there waiting for him.

" I thought you would never come" she said in relieve " yeah so did I" Nathan said after thinking about what nina said about telling her who he is " what's wrong?" " nothing, nothing I'm fine" " it doesn't't sound like it lets go inside and talk " " no! " coco got startled " sorry I just meant that, I'm fine there's nothing to talk about but lets go inside anyway" Nathan raised an eyebrow to the (half built ) house" err? If there is an actual entrance" coco looked at the house and felt frustrated "I know, I know I just can't finish this piece of shit every time I put something on it and falls down again" " probably because of what your sticking it down with, you see you your using the wrong sort of stuff the earth your using is too breakable you need damp earth and add a little bit straw to it" Nathan glanced round "but since we haven't got straw we'll use some grass" coco watched Nathan he was very quick at producing things " fetch me some water please" coco did as she was told she handed him some water which was in a rather large banana leave "thank you" coco waited patiently she twiddled her fingers and rolled her eyes then broke the silence " Nathan your very good at this, where did you learn it from, your father?" Nathan flinched, looked at her and frowned and the turned away "your father never taught you then?" " no, he was more the going away and not coming back for a week and when he ever is home he just looks at me in disappointment" " oh I see, I'm sorry " " hey, I'm doing alright on my own" coco looked at his arm " so how did that happen?" " what this thing? Well lets just say never play games blind folded in a laboratory to put it that way." " ok I won't go any further, where do you live anyway" " oh somewhere on that third island somewhere" " you live there!? So you know about the mad scientist that lives there" " of course I do" Nathan began to worry, coco looked at him in suspicion.

" you know him don't you?…." Nathan said nothing

" you do, how long for?"

" not long a few weeks or so"

" and you say he's always away?"

" well most of the.." Nathan stopped he knew what she was trying to do

" I knew it! You're his son aren't't you?, aren't't you? Look at me" she said in a harsh voice "

coco its no big deal I don't know why your getting so worked up about it"

" how would you like me to act about it, go ahead Nathan be an evil git with him"

" evil git what are you talking about I don't want to be like him" then Nathan thought " oh I see so that's how it is I tell you who I am and suddenly you have a change of heart!" Nathan said in a dark tone of voice

" well I don't know what your planning on doing you might change in the years"

" well not me!"

coco sighed and shook her head and faced her back to him " I'm sorry Nathan I don't think we should see each other again, its not you and if crash knew I don't know what he would do."

Nathan grew tears in his eyes and cried softly, coco turned to face him once more " what's wrong?"

" I have never had a friend before my mother paid a tutor to teach me and the only friends I had my father…my father had them all liquidised" Nathan's cries grew harder and louder

" oh Nathan I never knew" coco said feeling bad about what she said about him

" I never wanted my life to be this way I just wanted it to be normal"

" I'm so sorry I upset you Nathan" she hugged him and talked softly in his ear " _now if we play are cards right we can see each other all the time"_

"but why can't we just see each other normal like this" Nathan sniffed

" I can't I cant let you get into trouble because of me" she let go of him " we can meet at night in the jungle no one there just me and you " Nathan smiled broadly but with fear so did coco until the silence was broken by a familiar voice that Nathan knew unfortunately too well,

" so this is where I find you Nathan!" " dad! What are you doing here" " never mind that now the question now is that what are you doing here with that dirty creature" " she's not dirty she's a bright beautiful bandicoot and me and her are going to be friends forever" " haha! Don't make me laugh you are never going to see her again not while I'm around" " no!….I mean erm" cortex turned and bent down to his level " what did you say, no you shall come home with me or so help me I shall drag you by your neck or infact if you care so much about your little girlfriend here you shall come home or I'll shoot her in the neck" he laughed " you wouldn't't " " just watch me" Nathan lowered his head, cortex took him by the hand in a forceful way and dragged him every step Nathan tried getting loose and catch up but his father had a tight grip " no please, coco!" he looked back coco was about to run after him but was then stopped by a furry orange arm she looked up " crash, he took him way" " I know coco I heard it all from the ferns" coco let huge amount of tears on his fur, his fur was drenched but it didn't't matter to him all that mattered is that cortex had now ruined another relationship " _poor boy" _crash thought coco looked up at crash " do you…do you think I'll ever see him again I barely got to know him" " I..I don't know" he said.

When cortex and Nathan had finally got back Nathan's hands had gone red and sore he rubbed them "do you delight in embarrassing me?" said cortex " what do you mean embarrass you I was with a bandicoot and we like each other is that a problem?" " yes it is, it is breaking the rules of nature humans have human friends and animals have animal friends what's is it that you don't understand of that rule?"

"that's not a nature rule its your rule I've seen plenty of people who have had animals as friends"

" well in my world there will be no such thing, and we will start by not letting you see that thing again"

" you can't do that"

" I can do whatever I want"

" if mum was here she'd….."

Cortex smacked Nathan across the face

" don't mention your mother in my presence she was a bad mother to you" Nathan revived from the shock about that his father struck him

"she was more then a mother to me than you will ever be a decent father to me" cortex paused for a while and thought " I'm tired of you talking to me in this manner you shall do as I tell you to do and at this moment I have thought"

"oh yeah about what?"

" about how to raise you and I have found a way" he reached for the phone and started dialling numbers " I'll send you and nina to the academy of evil and let Madame amberly know to keep you under supervising until I come for you …and when those bandicoots least expect it I'll have you to kill him…and I don't mean that verbally your going to literally kill him your going to cut of his air supply and hold him until he passes away" he smiled broadly and creepily and then his eye twitched

" come Nathan soon we'll be off to your new school it will be like a club but with more physical education then pencil and paper education "

"Where did this all come from you crazy little man and why are you in such a good mood now suddenly"

"soon Nathan you'll be a killing machine" Nathan looked at him in confusing .

"cool a new school, isn't that great Nathan" said nina

"oh its great its great" Nathan said with a sarcastic tone " dad how long will we be staying there for?"

" I don't know depends on when I will be needing you"

"and that will be?"

"about 11-12 years"

Nathan's mouth dropped his eyes span round then he fell to the floor his last words "coco .. I shall come back for you".


	4. 12 years later

**12 years later **

It has been 12 years since coco had last seen Nathan and ever since she couldn't decide if his father had killed him or not one side said he did and another said he didn't she longed to see him again since then she had grown more mature and had increased her knowledge.

Nathan had changed a lot too his skinny arms have now increased in muscle and he had trained quite a lot he knew kick boxing and najistu and because of his cruel upbringing he had shown a more darker side which coco had feared one day that would happen and even though he showed a darker side he only showed this in the presence of his father really Nathan was still kind and noble.

Nathan was outside on the rooftops looking down at the view of the Acadamy

"Hiya Nathan" said nina

" hello nina" said Nathan

" wow twelve years in this dump"

" yes well I didn't ask to be locked away _and besides most of the time I can sneak out_"

"that was your fault"

"of course it was nina but I won't be here for much longer" he rested his head on a ledge and looked towards N.sanity island in the mist and fog

" really how come?"

"dad said I have some business to take care of and I bet you it has something to do with crash"

" it always is with uncle a life time obsession"

" yes well I know what he wants me to do" Nathan sighed

" are you going to do it"

" if its killing crash then no I'm not, I can strike him a few times but that's all I can do"

" well Nathan I'm not with this plan of yours and I'm not against it either but I'm not sure of what uncle will do when you refused"

" don't worry about him if he hasn't got his gun he's nothing"

" maybe so but he still has insanity in him and if my mind of watching movies all my life psychos don't give up that easily just like that guy in what lies beneath"

Nathan straightened up and turned to the door

" yes well whatever happens it happens and I thinks it happens today I can feel it"

Nina turned to the door as well hearing footsteps

" if it is today, I hope you make the right decision because I don't care if your good or evil….. as long as you don't betray us and stick to the plan!"

"what?"

"ahh hello you two everything alright I came here at 3 on the dot as I promised you I would nina" said cortex with a smile on his face and grabbing Nathan and nina and giving them what looked like a hug of some sort

Nina looked at Nathan and put a fake smile on, Nathan frowned at her until she dug her hand into his back to signify to smile

"yes fine" said nina

"good, good well Nathan I'm going to take you to see crash today"

Nathan darted to his face

" I know your right it is a bit early to declare his death sentence but might as well get it done today so we can get packed as soon as possible for this years Christmas get together at your…mothers" he flinched and stuck one finger at the back of his throat Nathan just faced his back to him.

"well come on then…Nathan?" cortex said

"yes, coming" Nathan said "_why so soon and why wasn't I informed first I'm not prepared for this.. I can't go through with this, oh what am I going to do?" _he thought to himself.


	5. its to DIE for

**chapter 4 its to DIE for**

That day the three of them came down to see crash Nathan was dragging behind so nina had to poke him a few times to keep up as they reached the door cortex and nina were at the front as cortex knocked Nathan went a few metres back. After the sound of growling at the door crash opened the door with coco by his side

"and you're here because?" crash said

" well you know just passing through" cortex said with a sarcastic yet aggressive tone

" whoopee whats your plan for killing me now cortex becoming my friend, oh please no not that look just give me the gun and I'll shoot my self now!" crash said chuckling at the end hearing this Nathan laughed too but it was a wheezy laugh, Cortex turned and scowled at him

"no actually crash its not!" he said

" really" crash said cortex nodded

" you know they say when your in trouble you call for backup"

" is that so?"

"yes, and I have called for back up"

" oh yeah I can, I can see that" he looked around " you have nina yourself and a … a boy" crash walked past cortex and tried to make out who this boy was "its all too blury I..can't remember" crash had a flashback of his creation and how he had small images of Nathan when he was five and crash was still in a cage " Nathan?…your name is Nathan" he said Nathan smiled, crash couldn't take his eyes of him

" Nathan?" coco came from the door too and galloped up to Nathan " is it really you?" she said stroking her hand down his face Nathan took her hand from his face

"coco, man you have changed"

" speak for yourself" she in an aggressive embrace clung to him " I thought he killed you" she said " oh come on coco my dad would do that he barely hug me let alone kill me my old man maybe bad but not that bad, actally the only people he wouldn't kill in his life is me, nina my sister nicky and my aunt nala

"it doesn't matter now as long as you're here" she said for that moment they all paused in silence but cortex quickly broke the silence

"get away from him" he said in a dark harsh voice he came up to coco and smacked her hand away from Nathan crash growled and jumped in front of cortex's face

"don't touch her" he snarled cortex's snear faded then smiled

"it doesn't matter anyway" cortex said

"why have you come anyway!" crash said snarling and spitting in cortex's face

"temper, temper crash I only came to wish you luck in the next world"

"ha! You couldn't kill me even if you shot me in the head now" crash said

" who said anything about me killing you?"

" your not going to try and kill me?"

" no, he is" cortex pointed to Nathan

coco merely laughed "Nathan wouldn't kill crash" she looked at him and smiled then after seeing nathans sad expression her smile shortly faded " …right?" she said

Nathan sighed "I don't want to its just that..well"

coco frowned at him " after meeting just one cortex I never trusted any of them again but when I met you, I thought you were different….but I was wrong" she turned her back on him.

Nina came up to Nathan from behind

"I have told you what to do on the way here….now carry out your orders" Nathan nodded and looked as if he was in a trance Nathan had no idea what he was doing but he slowly came up to crash cortex smiled at him he turned to coco she looked at him then her eyes turned to the ground nina started to pant with exitment "get him" she said

(imagine this in slow motion and church bells in the back I know this sounds like a movie but I just have to put it in)

Nathan came up to crash he put his arm out front his arm darted out forward towards crash …..then all there was after those moments was a female bandicoot running from the door screaming and a weezing crash bandicoot and on the end of nathans arm was crash's heart Nathan then decended his arm and yanked it out of crash looking at the heart had he just realised what he had done he then dropped the heart which was still beating and began to feel dizzy and all he can see was shapes and heard screams and tears "Nathan?" he suddenly heard very faintly "Nathan?" again his name then a smack on his back relived him from daydreaming Nathan shook his head and looked to the ground the same screams he heard a few moments back was still there Nathan stood there frozen

"what have I done … what have I become and why did I do it?" his hands shaking Nathan looked at them

" this blood of innocents the blood I spilled ….oh crash what have I done to you" all though his heart had been taking away crash managed to say a last sentence that he weezed out " don't become the monster like your father destroy the monster" crash had died Nathan went on his knees and sobbed coco was in tears crunch, pura, polar aku aku was all in tears who came to the door to wonder where the shouting was coming from" quit your sobbing Nathan we have to leave…now" cortex said after hearing this voice coco's sadness turned into rage " you….I'll kill you!!" she said as she went for cortex but as she did all the others did as well but cortex was prepared for this and so quickly took out his ray gun and stuck it in coco's chest "make another move you lot and the girl dies!!" they backed away in anger hissing and snarling

"Nathan hop to it" cortex said Nathan stood there

"come on Nathan!" cortex said again

"crash is dead ..and that doesn't effect you?" Nathan said

"Nathan come on your coming with us" nina said

" no I'm not" Nathan said

cortex turned his head to the side and you could hear a loud crack as he did so " what did you say" cortex said in a dark slow tone

"I said no I'm not you've kepted me in the darkness for years you've made me do hard labour and training while I was at the academy of evil so I'm not going with you"

coco looked at him still with a gun in her chest she was breathing heavily cortex looked at her

" Nathan either you come with us now or so help me coco will be joining crash sooner then you think" and he dug his gun deeper into her

Nathans pupils shrunk then he lowered his head " ok, ok but please don't harm her"

he removed the gun from her chest "that's better and remember every time you disobey me that's one bandicoot down the drain" he grabbed hold of coco's ponytail hard and began to pluck a hair " one by one" coco made little yelping noises as cortex pulled a few of her hairs out " remember that" he let go of her

Nathan then turned to coco who could not speak at all " coco, I don't want to do these thing my father requests but I don't want to loose you either, I'm sorry and I understand if you will never forgive me, bye"

he went to go join his father as they began to walk off but coco put her hand on his shoulder " if you ever ..find away to escape his clutches you can always come to me my poor friend of whom is possessed by the devil himself" she said Nathan then hopelessly smiled then carried on walking coco then turned to crash's body "and you too brother your death shall be avenged". coco stopped crying but grew depression and went into the house as a storm formed overhead crunch retrieved the body and coco went upstairs without a word to be said.


	6. Christmas Disaster

**Christmas disaster **

A few months had past and Nathan was having a family Christmas party in a huge mansion in Manhattan .

through the wall cortex could hear the neighbours singing again " arghhh there singing again damn carollers" he starts banging on the wall "HEY KEEP IT DOWN!" Nathan is outback with his mother since cortex had some decency left to invite her and the rest of his family

" what a fabulous family Christmas" Natalie said (Nathan's mother)

"well enjoy it while it lasts you won't have one of these again"

" yes well …. Ooooo that dogs been in the garbage again NEO! That dogs been in the bins again" said Natalie

( in the background) " WELL SHOOT THE DAMN DOG!" replied neo

" I ain't shooting no dog"

" well I'm trying to watch TV damn it" said cortex turning the volume up

" Nathan whats the matter"

" oh nothing it's just dad keeps pushing me to hard to do stuff "

" like what"

" like killing someone"

" Nathan if he's pushing you to hard you got to stand up to him you gotta smack him in the the face and say I've had enough of your shit you fucking bitch"

" uh????? I don't think so"

" well I tried…. Ouch I have got to check on the turkey.

In the dining room

" you know Nathan we haven't seen your ass in a long time" said Nathan's cousin nick Nathan despised his cousin nick he was a little shit he destroyed everything Nathan had when he was a toddler and so Nathan just turned to his plate and started poking it with his fork.

"Nathan I made all this food and your not having any?" said his aunt nala

" I'm not that hungry"

" while we are on the subject about food I went to the doctors because Natalie told me to I don't know why I mean I am myself a doctor anyhow she wanted me to have a cholesterol test and the doctor was going on about peoples health and shit I mean I know about health and stuff you don't need to tell me about health, and that's another thing I don't know why people want to loose weight anyway we don't want to be all the same we all want to be different BIG, SMALL MEDIUM all different" said cortex who had a few drinks at that time

"power to the people!" said nick doing a little dance

Natalie smacked nick round the head " don't encourage him!" she then changed the subject " yeah Nathan I saw this thing on tv about all this global warming thing and it said islands will be underwater maybe you should come back with me.

Cortex choked on his drink "no way that won't even happen until another 50 years and besides if people just recycle and use less carbon dioxide then it won't even happen so don't be putting no shit in his head"

"if people just recycled? ..well here him talk you're the most polluting person I know!" said Natalie pointing a fork at him

" see this knife I'll put this between the crack of your ass" cortex said nick laughed then Natalie smacked him round the head again

"what?" nick said rubbing his head

"you dare neo I swear I'll kick your head in and turn it into a bruised melon" said Natalie

Cortex swung back in his chair and sighed "so feisty … well I can't take this shit no more so I cant be bothered to say anything else I'll leave it at that" and left the dining table.

That night when everyone was asleep Nathan couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk he went down to the kitchen and into the living room and passed his uncle nobhead who had collapsed on the floor because of over drinking he had a bottle of whisky in his hand Nathan picked it up and tossed it in the bin

" oh nobhead always good for a laugh" he said Nathan heard his mutterings in his sleep

" get off my whisky!" he said

Nathan sighed and slided the front door open and went down to the shores (you see there mansion was by a river bank ) Nathan sat down on a rock and looked out to the sea

" _hmm if I stay here I have to put up with my old man, if I go back to the island I wouldn't know where to go and if I go to coco's, dad will probably harm her because I was there" _Nathan thought to himself " oh I still don't know what to do" he kicked a nearby log which fell in the water and floated out to sea and then Nathan decided what he was going to do "yeah I'll go back and if dad tries to harm her I'll be there to protect her".

Nina suddenly woke to the smell of nathans feet " Nathan, get your feet out of my face" she looked to the end of the bed "Nathan?" she climbed out of bed she went to cortex " uncle?.. uncle wake up"

cortex groaned and woke up with one eye open "what is it nina I have a really bad hang over I guess nick spiked my drink again little bastard wait till he wakes up" he said holding his throbbing head

" but its Nathan, he isn't in bed"

"maybe he's just getting a drink or something" cortex said turning over in his bed

" yeah but what if he's going to try and go back?"

"he wouldn't do that" he sat up suddenly " but still .. Maybe we should go find him" nina looked upstairs while cortex searched downstairs when they couldn't find him in the house cortex began to worry " I'll look outside" he jogged outside " Nathan!, Nathan!…..Nathan where are you?"

Nathan came from behind "hi dad" he said

" argh!" cortex jumped into a bush " oh thank god …why did you go wandering off like that?"

" I just wanted some air its really stuffy in there…. Why where did you think I was going? Said Nathan

" I thought.. You had… oh no where I was just concerned that's all" said cortex

As they began there journey back Nathan stuttered a bit then finally spoke

"erm dad?" said Nathan

" yes Nathan" answered cortex

" why did you use me?"

neo stopped still and turned " used you I haven't used you don't be silly boy"

" you used me to kill crash for you"

neo rubbed down his face with his hand and thought ".. yes .. And I'm…. I'm…you know that word which begins with S" cortex broadly smiled at Nathan, Nathan frowned at him " ok, sorry there now I'll be scarred for life, look Nathan I know I have done mistakes in the past and have hurt a few people but we have to let the past go"

" let the past go dad coco had lost her most closet thing in the world to her" Nathan said taking cortex's arm

" oh who cares" he said and pulled his arm away from Nathan's grip

" I bet you wouldn't say that if it was me" cortex's frown faded he looked at Nathan

" but ... but Nathan that's an entirely different matter" Nathan shook his head " different entirely" cortex tilted his head upwards

" crash is no different to any other person or animal in this world who has been loved and coco loved him but what would you know about love I doubt you have any for me nina or nicky"

" now that's not true" said cortex

"oh yeah then why did you use me then hmmm"

"I…..I don't know"

"you do know why you thought if you could destroy crash by using your son you could go carrying on trying to control the world and all this shit" cortex lowered his head " I really don't see any point in this world domination stuff you are just like all the other beings in this world and there thoughts of power….greed…they don't care who or what gets hurt as long as they achieve there goal" cortex flinched at nathans words "I'll leave you now" Nathan turned his back and made his way to the river

" where are you going" said neo

"to N.sanity isles" replied Nathan

"but its too far from here you'll never make it" before cortex could say any more Nathan was already out shore and neo could not stop him

"oh no" cortex hurry's back to the mansion and says nothing to nina when walking past, he went to the attic the only place in the house where he can think " hmmm Nathan has no where to go on the island …unless he goes to coco or ..or our old castle.


End file.
